


Dragon Ball

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon Ball [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 17 years after arriving on Earth to escape the destruction of his planet, Michael Wheeler faces a threat that will force him to unleash a power inside him that he never knew he had.





	1. Chapter 1

Summer 1983

Mike shoots up in bed, breathing heavily, covered in sweat. He looks around at his surroundings, calming down when he realises he's in his room.

"Mike?" A voice calls from next to him. He looks down to see his girlfriend Jane laying beside him, comfortingly stroking his tail, eyes full of concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." He answers before laying back down next to her.

"What happened?" She asks, placing a hand on his naturally toned stomach.

"I don't know."

"Nightmare?"

"No it was… it was more like… a feeling. I felt something coming. Something… powerful." He looks over at Jane and smiles. "I'm sure it's nothing."

A mischievous grin etches itself onto Jane's face. "I know what might take your mind off it."

"Oh yeah?" Mike smiles, he knows what she's getting at. "Show me then."

"Okay." Jane straddles Mike and leans down to kiss him furiously, placing her hands on his cheeks. Mike wraps his arms around her back and uses his tail to stroke her, arousing them both.

\---

A ship flies through space. It's destination: Earth. On the bridge stands an armoured young woman, who is dead set on one goal. Finding Kakarot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


	2. Chapter 2

US East Coast

In the woods sits a green humanoid wearing a turban. He is hovering above the ground with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"Can we go do something we've been here for hours." Asks a voice in his head.

"I'm meditating!"

"You're not meditating you're napping! I know the difference!"

"SHUT UP NAIL!"

"How have you been able to live inside his head for so long?" A second voice asks.

"I ask that myself sometimes."

"Do you two have to talk to each other?"

"Yes. Before you decided to let Kami in here I had no one else to talk to other than you, and you're not the nicest person to talk to."

Suddenly, a loud noise cuts their conversation short. The green humanoid turns around to see a ship descending towards the ground.

"Yes, finally something interesting!" Nail says excitedly.

The ship deploys it landing pads and touches down. The ramp opens and an armoured woman descends, taking in her surroundings.

"Who the hell is that?" Nail asks.

"I don't know," says Kami. "And I can't sense her power level. Can you sense it?"

"Nope. Piccolo?"

"Not a thing. She must be hiding it."

The woman spots Piccolo and scowls, clenching her fist.

"She's looking at us like she wants to kill us."

"I can see that Nail!"

"Well are you going to do something?"

"I would if you'd shu-"

He is cut off when the woman flies towards him and punches him, sending him crashing through multiple trees. He scowls and flies back to attack only for her to catch his face in her hand. She then proceeds to repeatedly hit the ground with him before tossing him into a nearby mountain.

"Interesting enough for you now Nail?!"

"Yeah I gotta admit this is a little too much action than what I was hoping for."

"Namekian scum," the woman growls. A flash of yellow light surrounds her for a second before disappearing, leaving her with spikey yellow hair and a yellow aura. She opens her hand and in it appears a glowing white ball. She throws the ball into the sky, causing her body to change, her face grows outwards, her eyes turn blood red, yellow fur starts appearing on her body, and she starts to grow. Getting bigger, bigger, and bigger, until the transformation is complete, and she has become a Golden Great Ape.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

Piccolo looks at her with fear, "Well. Shit."

She fires an energy wave out of her mouth that levels the mountain, trapping the Namekian under several tonnes of rock. Feeling satisfied, she flies away to continue with her mission.

"Talk about overkill," says Nail. "You good Piccolo?"

Piccolo just groans in pain.

"Well. That's not a good sign."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story will be combining the TeamFourStar version and the original version of Dragon Ball Z.
> 
> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


End file.
